stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"The King's Pillar"
Script Hm? Mm? Thought so. It's stopped. I'm surprised. I didn't know you carried a watch. Today's a special day. That's why I got it out. A special day... Eh? Sorry I'm late! Hey, there's a watchmaker on this island, right? This isn't some kind of little deserted island. You haven't been downtown yet, have you, Takuto? I want to get this fixed sometime today... Then I'll take you into town today. Come on, let's go. I'm going to a little deserted island town! Shut up! Sorry, I'm heading home. I'm okay for now. Have fun, you two. Okay! Takuto! It's a date! What? By the way, why do you need the watch fixed today? Uh... well... Huh? What are those? Those stick things out there. Oh. Those are the guardians. Guardians? That's just what they're called. There are vipers that come out. Those scare them off so they don't bite. Really? Sounds like a deserted island. This again? Whoa... {timing check} You're judging us, aren't you? No way! There's a theater, and a bookstore... If you want to buy something dirty, I can wait outside. Thanks. No problem. Hey. What do you think? It's a little... How about this? No way! Vice President?! ...thanks. ...any time... Hey! Girlie! 'Dja catch anything? Hey! ...outsiders. I won't let anyone upset the order of this island. Hey... You think that shirt would look good on Sugata? What's up? Today is Sugata's birthday. Today? But Sugata hates his birthday. The name "Sugata" is given to the people in the Shindo family who are born with the mark. It's a very special name. Sugata learned about his birth and the secret of the Cybodies on his birthday exactly five years ago. Ever since then, he's hated his birthday. Can Sugata pilot a Cybody? Sugata's is... kinda different. Cybodies like Tauburn are Warrior Cybodies. The ones like I have are Maiden Cybodies. But the one held by the Shindo family... by Sugata, is the King Cybody. It's probably the strongest one on the planet. The strongest Cybody... But the Cybody seems to be broken. It won't move. So he can't pilot it? Even though the Cybody won't move, it can still be apprivoised. And the Driver that does it gains an incredibly powerful first phase. First phase? I wonder if I have one... Miss Kanako, you have a really beautiful back. It could be that my complexion and my business sense are my first phase. Pardon me. It would not be surprising if that were true. I wasn't joking. A Cybody power that you can use, once you've apprivoised, even outside of Zero Time. Isn't that the definition of the first phase? So it doesn't need to be something magical. It's even possible that people who have suddenly become successful are taking advantage of their first phase. Indeed. Well, it's nice to have a power that's worth something to society. I'll bet the ones with strange powers have gained nothing but trouble. Unlike us Maidens, Sugata is capable of leaving the island if he wanted. But to prevent that kind of power from being used outside the island, he's prohibited from leaving. So he's trapped on this little deserted island. What kind of power does Sugata have? Nothing. What? He has a mark, but he's never apprivoised. He shouldn't. All the people who have apprivoised with the King Cybody... As far as we know, every one of them has unleashed a first phase called the King's Pillar, and then fallen into a deep sleep. Not one has awakened. What are you doing? Those two... What can I get for you? Mint tea, please. Mint tea, coming up. Take it easy. If anything happens between the slut and the outsider, the Maiden will lose her power. I can't fall any further behind schedule. Don't punish them too hard. You haven't been able to control your first phase, have you? Thanks a bunch. Besides, getting in the way of love is such an ugly thing. Thanks for everything today. For what? You're the one that brought me here. See you tomorrow. Hey. You like Sugata. Don't you? He's important to me. We've been together since we were little. I was born here in the South Temple and inherited the mark. I was told that I was fated to be trapped here. {Timing check} I think I made it because Sugata was there with me, sharing the same burden. Sugata... he always carries a knife in his pocket. I've always been too scared to ask why. I still remember the last time he celebrated his birthday. That boy happily wore a bead necklace I'd given him. He actually smiled and looked glad. "That boy"... {I'm not handling this well, but he's commenting on how she refers to Sugata as ???} Today is his birthday and I couldn't even wish him... Every year, I find a different reason to give him something on a different day. Sorry, I'm heading home. I'm okay for now. Have fun, you two. It's really sad, for your own birthday to be an anniversary of something so terrible... I'm sorry. I used you to celebrate his birthday. Why are there Cybodies on this island? Why were we born on this island? Why? Come on. Let's give Sugata his present. My apologies, but the master will not see anyone today. Is he in the house? He has been alone in the training room. Got it. Thanks? What? Let's go, Wako. Wh... I... Y... Takuto? Come on! Here should be fine. Eh? Sugata's probably inside. You get it? Yeah. I can smell him. Great. This is a present from me to Sugata. And it's a present to myself too... Takuto? Would you sing? The flowers that decorate the hillside Reach up towards the light With their thousands of tiny breaths The world is reborn In the gentle sunlight The blossoms begin to come out Still half-asleep They begin to fight. They drink in the joy In the dark, wild night sea. Sam fights on with his spear. Each one of them And in a fierce battle that cannot be described in words, Even as they smile Sam slew the Squid Emperor and took his blue blood. Have their troubles Piling up within Damn... no details on the battle scene, huh? They found the courage to rise From in its bottle, the Squid Emperor's blue blood Because they saw the dawn of a beginning sparkled and lit up the dark night sea. Sounds like legendary stuff. Sam took the blue blood and went back to the King. The flowers that decorate the hillside "My King! I have brought the blood as promised. Reach up towards the light Here it is!" The King took the bottle and suddenly drank the blue blood. With their thousands of tiny breaths The world is reborn That blood was the one potion that could remove the King's magical immortality and end his eternal life. In the gentle sunlight "Thank you, Sam. Now I can finally sleep and never awaken." The blossoms begin to come out Still half-asleep That was certainly a twist. This juice isn't very good. They drink in the joy So, what happened to Sam? Each one of them So the adventure of life goes on. Right at the good part... As they show their smiles Have newly awakened selves Swim, Mermaidoll... Piling up within They found the courage to rise Because the saw the dawn of a beginning Their hearts are coming unraveled In the season- Are you okay? Yeah, I'm fine! That was close... We've come to help! Hide the Maiden! Wako, hide! What are you doing? Being a guardian! Chesto! It didn't work! What are you doing, Ondine? Let's try this then! Nice! Wait, what? Now you're just cheating. What do I do... Use those, Takuto! Thanks! Flair! Galaxy Cross Slash! Stop, Ondine! Outsiders... What's happening? What are you doing with the Mermaidoll? {timing check} Don't you know the South Maiden is over there? It's not me... the Mermaidoll is out of control... I told you, didn't I? They aren't stopping... Is this her subconscious going wild? It's a pinch! Miss Wako! Wako! Wako! Miss Wako! Wako! Sugata! Get away from Wako. Don't! Sugata... Don't do it! Apprivoise... Samekh! The... the King's Pillar... Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Sugata! Stay with me! Hey! Hey! Coincidentally, that day was my birthday too. Open your eyes! That day became an anniversary none of us could forget... Sugata! After apprivoiseing the strongest Cybody, the King, Sugata has fallen into a coma. Wake up, Sugata. If you don't... Your galaxy will shine. Category:Episodes